The Community Clinical Oncology Program of Marshfield will continue to strive toward carrying out clinical research studies in the National Cancer Institute sponsored research base studies in the Marshfield medical center cancer patients. The Marshfield program will associate with the following research bases, Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, Children's Cancer Study Group, and Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center. This contract would be administratively and physically conducted by Marshfield Medical Research Foundation. The project will enable continued participation of Marshfield CCOP physicians in various NCI sponsored protocol studies and various research base organizational meetings. This would also enable us to activate new cancer control studies provided by various NCI approved research bases as listed above. The ultimate goal of this program will be to improve cancer care in the community and attempt to achieve the year 200 goals of the National Cancer Institute in the Marshfield medical complex referral area.